


[Podfic] Sugar Rush and Secrets

by akikotree, takeintoaccount



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeintoaccount/pseuds/takeintoaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kevin's birthday and Arnold made the cake. Cue some pretty epic sugar rushes and a game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sugar Rush and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Rush and Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167572) by [takeintoaccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeintoaccount/pseuds/takeintoaccount). 



> Written (in 2012) for the prompt during a Tumblr fic challenge: “The Elders in Uganda’s Kampala district find out that one of them has a secret. When word gets out to all of them, they can’t help but react.”

Length: 19 minutes, 53 seconds.

You can stream the story [HERE](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/BOM-Sugar%20Rush%20and%20Secrets.mp3) or download it there by right clicking on the audio control bar and selecting "save video as".


End file.
